Mad Scienstein
The Mad Scienstein is a scientist living on Brown Sugar Island who works and lives at the Nantendo Fun Center. He creates many inventions that aid the Prince of Sablé on his journey. Story When the Prince reaches Brown Sugar Island, he comes to the cafeteria and finds the mad scientist. He will only engage in deep conversation with the Prince if he eats sushi, where the scientist exclaims that that sushi he is eating is terrible without wasabi, which the local shop has run out of. The Prince, keen on getting something from the scientist to help him move large rocks, goes off to find some. After the Prince has retrieved wasabi for the Mad Scienstein's sushi, the scientist gladly aids the Prince of Sablé by offering him the Hyper Glove. Although the Prince is dubious about how great of an invention this is, he leaves the island satisfied, as the scientist proclaims he is working on a new invention... Said invention is the Mammoth Controller, a device used for mind controlling animals. When the Mammoth runs amok in Eskimo Village after the ice melted due to the lava flow from Mt. Pudding's eruption, the Prince runs to the scientist in desperation. While very oddly a convenient invention to make, the Prince gladly takes it, before the scientist proclaims he is once again working on a new invention... This new invention is the Igari Z, a super fighting robot that is used to help defeat Lord Delarin. An aide of the scientist delivers the Z-Flute to the Prince of Sablé after he finally delivers the gold to repair the Spring Bell in Spring Hill. The Prince later uses the flute in the fight against Lord Delarin, summoning the robot with the Mad Scienstein piloting it. The scientist attempts to aid the Prince in his battle by doing a dance to heal him, but accidentally heals Delarin as well in the process. He then attempts to grapple with the large snake in the robot, but is unsuccessful, and ends up disappearing for the remainder of the battle. He later appears in the ending, happily dancing away in the Igari Z. Other Games Wario Land 3 The Mad Scienstein appears on various stages within the game and gives Wario invisibility potions, which cause Wario to become invisible and go undetected. Dr. Mario 64 The Mad Scienstein is a playable character in Dr. Mario 64, and appears in the story mode as a villain to Dr. Mario and Wario. Wario Land 4 The Mad Scienstein makes an appearance in Wario Land 4 in a bigger role than his Wario Land 3 appearance, being an archaeologist exploring the ancient pyramid that the game takes place inside. He can be found within mini-game rooms located within the game's levels, where he's used to help solve puzzles by picking him up and throwing him around. Etymology Mad Scienstein and Mad Stein comes from the term "Mad Scientist", and from "Albert Einstein". Arewo Shitain-hakase comes from a Japanese phrase that means "I want that", and from "Albert Einstein". Dr. Ivan Knit is a pun on "I want that", like the Japanese name. Dr. Knit Wit comes from the term "nitwit".Category:Characters